


SQ Bedtime Story

by OhMyPosh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyPosh/pseuds/OhMyPosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily inspired by “Bedtime Story” by Jeffrey Whitmor, you'll never see where it's going next. Swan Queen. TW: mentioned but not described domestic violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

“Hey handsome, you look like you could use some company…” She flirted, pressing her breasts into the bar top, making them threaten escape.

Looking the woman over, Leopold was happy with what he say. Before him stood a young blonde in a skin tight red dress and sexy black heels. Not unlike what his wife would wear when she used to care about his happiness. She used to do a lot of things that made him happy but that had changed. His eager wife had up and left and in her place was a cold wretch.

The young woman’s gorgeous, slightly ruffled hair was tucked haphazardly behind one ear and flowed freely not at all like his wife’s short and highly maintained hair.

No this woman was nothing like his wife and that was exactly why he found her so appealing.

“Can I get two fingers of whiskey for the both of us?” She asked the bartender and she propped herself into the bar seat beside of Leopold.

“Whiskey, that’s a mighty strong drink for a gal like yourself” he commented as he shifted to admire the long soft and tanned legs that were now crossed before him.

“I’m a mighty strong gal” she replied as she slipped a few bills into the bartenders hand and retrieved the tumblers.

“I suppose we will just have to see about that.” Leopold teased as she took the drink from her supple hand.

“Emma.” She offered as she threw back the brown liquor with vigor.

“Leopold.” He responded in awe as she choked on his own drink.

“So Leopold, call me crazy but what’s a handsome man like you doing in a bar on a Tuesday night?” Emma inquired as she circles the rim of the empty tumbler.

Leopold chucked nervously, “I could ask you the same I suppose but that would only explain why we are here and not what we are going to do about it.”

“A man of action, now that I can appreciate.” Emma commended him as she signaled to the bartender for another round. “There are too many people who are too much talk and so little action…” She added as she walked her fingers across the bar and ran a fingertip across the outer ridge of Leopold’s left hand.

Noticing his wedding ring, Leopold cursed himself.

“Is she home tonight?” Emma asked as she moved to trace the silver band.

“She is not. Visiting her mother.” This was unfortunately not a lie. Leopold’s wife ran off to the safety of her mother’s home whenever the two got into any sort of an altercation. She would, no doubt, be sent back him once the bruises had faded down to yellow.

“That…is what I call luck.” Emma replied as she slid the palm of her hand across the back of his fingers.

“Luck be a lady.” Leopold noted as he took the two drinks from the bartender and offered Emma the slightly more full glass.

“You wouldn’t believe how much I hear that. How about we get out of here?” Emma asked as she threw back the second drink.

“Certainly… I’ll have my driver pull the car around.” Leopold offered as she pulled a phone from his pocket and excused himself to retrieve his coat.

It wasn’t long until Leopold was wrapping his arm around Emma’s waist and guiding her to the black town car across the street.

———————————————-

When they arrived at Leopold’s mansion a butler was waiting at the door to take their coats. He looked no more surprised to Emma than she him.

Leopold offered her his hand and began to guide Emma into the sitting room when he felt a tug on his hand.

Emma had not moved and instead motioned to the stairs that no doubt lead to his bedroom.

Pleasantly surprised by this turn of the events, Leopold changed his direction and gleefully led the beautiful woman to his bed.

——————————————–  
“Is this her?” Emma asked from her seated position on the bed where she held a framed picture of Leopold and a beautiful but tired-looking brunette.

“My wife? Yes, that is the one.” Leopold called from the on suite where he quickly vanished once the had arrived in his bedroom.

“She looks kind.” Emma noted as she placed the picture back on the bedside table.

“You would be the first to say so.” Leopold replied as he cracked the door open slightly. “Most call her evil. I suppose that is what you get when you give a woman so much power. Married to the mayor…” He grumbled.

“I get the sense that she has abandoned her responsibilities as your wife to play queen.” Emma noted as she quietly slid open the draw of the nightstand.

“You, my dear, would not be wrong. A man has needs and his wife… Well she is his to see to them.” Leopold retorted as she walked back in to the bedroom.

“Careful, that gun is loaded.” He added as he noticed that Emma had made herself at home.

“Is this for your wife then? To ward off the evil?” She teased as she leaned back against the headboard to better examine the weapon in the light.

“No, no. There’s too much risk in having it traced back to me. Better to hire a professional than the sink with the woman you are chained to.” He joked as he walked to stand at the foot of the bed.

“What about me? I could take her off your hands…” Emma said slyly as she ran a finger over the cool metal.

“You are many things, irresistible being just one of them, but who would be fool enough the hire a female hit man?” He scoffed as he sat at the edge of the bed.

“Your wife.” Emma replied as she removed the safety.

———————————————-  
The phone rang only twice before a eager answer echoed through the line.

“It’s done, my majesty.”


	2. The Beginning

"You do realize this is school bus parking only, yes?" A stern voiced called from what had believed to have been an empty parking lot.

 

"Actually funny enough no, I didn't but at least it's yellow right?" Emma joked as she pushed herself off the hood of the car.

 

As she turned to apologize she couldn’t help but notice the black lint-free dress, polished gold jewelry, and that not a single hair out of place as if air itself dare not touch her beautiful yet intimidating smile.

 

"Woah, sorry about that. I'm new to this sort of thing." She said adjusting her leather jacket and brushing off a few crumbs from her midday snack.

 

"Fortunate for you, parking lot policy is easy to learn...." The brunette began as moved along the side of the beat up Volkswagen.

 

"I meant after school pick-up, I can park a car just fine." Emma retorted as she scanned the woman's facials for signs of friend or foe.

 

"Yes that much is clear, however, the issue remains that you are no more a school bus than I am a baseball diamond." She was now just a few feet from Emma and her patience was obviously dwindling.

 

"Emma Swan: not a school bus." Emma joked, holding out her hand.

 

The brunette slowly offered a gloved hand just as a gust of wind threatened to knock both women over.

 

Emma struggled to situate her now wild golden locks while the other woman seemed preoccupied with something in her eye.

 

"I hear if you blink a bunch your eye will wash just about anything out."

 

"Yes, I'm well aware that. It will surprise you know that I have done this before." the woman lashed back between anxious blinks as she removed a hand from its glove. 

 

"See, perfectly capable.” She remarked, wiping away the tears that had escaped her eye. 

 

"Jesus lady, what happened to you?" Emma nearly shouted when a bruise began to show under smudged makeup.

 

"Dust or pollen, certainly you have both of those in..." 

 

"Boston. Not what I meant but, thanks we do have those. What we don't have is shiners like that on ladies like you." Emma remarked stepping closer to get a better look at the damage.

 

"Or manners apparently." The woman huffed as she quickly stepped back.

 

"Sorry, your majesty, but I can't just turn a blind eye to what looks like a bad situation that will probably only get worse." Emma offered as she ceased movement.

 

"And yet you still parked in a school bus  parking spot." The woman spit back.

 

"A black eye she isn't worried about but, a parking spot will ruin her life...of course. Who are you the head of the school board? The president of the PTA? The freaking town mayor?"

 

"Yes."

 

———————————————-

"Seriously? What do you want now? I moved the car. The buses are free to park as they please." Emma bellowed, throwing her hands into the air.

 

"You have found the after school pick up line, congratulations." The mayor remarked as she grew closer, her makeup flawless once more. "I am here, however, on other matters. I believe we got off on the wrong foot earlier. I am Regina Mills, head of the school board, President of the PTA, Mayor of Storybrooke..."

 

"Listen lady, I don't need a list of..."

 

"...and a woman in need of your discrepancy." She continued, stepping close almost too close.

 

"Oh."

 

"What you saw earlier could easily be misconstrued as something it was not, especially by a visitor. It is important that this misunderstanding does not take place." 

 

“You want discrepancy.”

 

“I do.” Regina admitted, laying a hand against Emma’s now folded arms.

 

 “You can have it but if he treats you like that... he's not worth it."

 

"I appreciate your sentiments however misguided they may be but my true appreciation comes with the death of your theories and the conversations they may spark.” She explained her eyes darting to the line of cars waiting behind them.

 

"As tempting as that is not, I have a job to do and that's it. Bell rings, I get the kids, and I'm gone."

 

"And now I have an entirely new concern..." Regina's intimidating smile had made its return.

 

"Okay quit it with the Stepford Wives routine, it's creeping me out. The Crawford boys are being kept from their mother, it's my job to see that the agreed upon custody arrangement is carried out. I'm sure I have your complete support as a government official and as a mother."

 

“I see. Of course. You are a social worker..and a new one at that. That would explain the condition of your....transportation."

 

"And here I thought you had manners, your majesty."

 

"I'd apologize but I'd hate for you to miss that beautiful sound of the final bell. Goodbye, Miss Swan."

———————————————-

 

"I haven't parked in a bus lane for six months. Would you like to tell me what I'm doing here?" Emma shouted, making her way into the mayor's office.

 

"Have a donut, Miss Swan. I'd like you to kill my husband."

 

[Part II of a work heavily inspired by “Bedtime Story” by Jeffrey Whitmor]


	3. The Middle

"You never mentioned how easy it would be to subdue your husband..." 

 

"And hello to you as well, Miss Swan. Yes, I'm aware of my husband's...proclivity for liquid companionship.”

 

Emma leaned back in the warn and cracking leather seats. 

 

"I mean, I'm no stranger to staking a place out but you'd think this guy was convinced the bartender was running some dirty deeds."

 

"I assure you he is but he's proven to be more useful behind a different kind of bar.” Regina confessed as she filed away yet another manila folder. 

 

"Funny."

 

"I thought so, I assume you did not call to simply share witty repartee.”She retorted settling back into her royal-esque desk chair.

 

"I'll take the job."

 

"You're awfully quick to agree to murder for a social worker."

 

"Never said I was one. I'm more in the business of finding people but you seemed to like the 'works with kids' angle better so why ruin a good thing?” The smirk on Emma’s face was evident in her voice. 

 

"We can address your need for my approval at another time, dear. You have business to take care of."

 

"Typically I would agree but your waste of a husband was just seen leaving with two younger, most definitely professional women so it appears I will not be having that meeting after all.” Emma replied over the sound of the bug’s ignition struggling to turn over.

 

"I should not be surprised at your inability to keep a schedule nor his to save face."

 

"Have dinner with me."

———————————————-

 

"This is hardly professional.” Regina noted as she leaned into the hot oven to check the lasagna.

 

"You say that as if you know the proper etiquette for hiring a hit-person."

 

“I might, Miss Swan."

 

“It’s 'Emma' and are you sure I can't help with anything?" 

 

"I assure you I do not but if you must be of assistance, you can open up that bottle and let it breathe."

 

"Knew you needed me."

 

"Not nearly as much as a glass of wine."

———————————————-

 

"It started the night of our wedding. I can see you thinking about it so you might as well know."

 

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are and how incredibly stupid he is for taking it for granted.” Emma admitted from across the sitting room.

 

“Ah."

 

"But since you mentioned it, why not leave?"

 

"It was a business arrangement.” Regina offered as she stood to fill her glass once more. 

 

"You wanted to be mayor that bad, huh?"

 

"I never said it was my business."

 

"Shit.” Emma swore, lurching forward to set her glass down. 

 

"For once, I agree with your sentiments."

 

"So why…why..."

 

The brunette quickly drained the glass and turned to face her inquirer.

 

"Why now?" 

 

Regina pulled the hem of her silk shirt free from the waistband, displaying a rather dark handprint splayed across her side.

 

"We all have our limits." 

 

[Part III of a work heavily inspired by “Bedtime Story” by Jeffrey Whitmor]


End file.
